Primeval: New World
Primeval: New World is a Canadian spin-off to the original British Primeval series, set in Vancouver, Canada. It follows a team of scientists and animal experts' attempts to contain the Anomalies and stop history from changing through them. Production Space originally announced March 7, 2012 that production for Primeval: New World was underway. One season of Primeval: New World containing thirteen one-hour episodes was subsequently produced and developed in association with Space and Impossible Pictures. Plot Primeval: New World follows the Special Projects Group of Cross Photonics, a team of animal experts and scientists led by Cross Photonics visionary inventor Evan Cross, and their investigation into the Anomalies and their attempts to combat the creatures which come through them and put them back where they belong to stop history from changing. Season 1 The first and only season of Primeval: New World, Season 1 focuses primarily on how the SPG team members' lives and relationships are affected by the Anomalies and their work with the SPG, as well as the events, secrets and circumstances surrounding the 2006 Albertosaurus incursion which led to the team coming together in the first place. The season also has a secondary focus on Colonel Henderson Hall's secret plans for the Anomalies and the creatures through Project Magnet. Cast Main cast *Niall Matter as Evan Cross *Sara Canning as Dylan Weir *Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell *Crystal Lowe as Toby Nance *Geoff Gustafson as Lieutenant Ken Leeds *Miranda Frigon as Angelika Finch Guest cast *Lani Gelera as Jill *Clint Carleton as Jack *Tom Butler as Tony Drake *Michael Strusievici as Trevor *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Leanne Hindle as Merison Oil worker *William Belleau as Leo John *Lorne Cardinal as Ray *Adrian Holmes as Detective Harlow *Jodi Balfour as Samantha Sedaris *Scott McNeil as Jim *Kimberly Sustad as Brooke Cross *Sandy Sidhu as Pallavi Grewal *Sean Owen Roberts as Spring River Airport mechanic *Patrick Gilmore as Blake *Kett Turton as Skeezer *Colin Ferguson as Howard Kanan *Lexa Doig as Doctor Mara Fridkin *Eric Breker as Sergeant Macready *Dan Payne as Major Douglas *Robert Lawrenson as Kieran Coles *Rukiya Bernard as TBA *Louis Ferriera as Colonel Henderson Hall Creatures *Albertosaurus *Utahraptor *Pteranodon *Titanoboa *Jurassic Beetle *Daemonosaurus *''Titanis walleri'' *Pachycephalosaurus *Triceratops *Ornitholestes *Giant Dragonfly *Brontoscorpio *Lycaenops Locations/organisations In-universe *Cross Photonics *The Tank *Project Magnet Real life *Space *Omnifilm Entertainment *Bell Fund Broadcasters *Canada - SPACE *United Kingdom - Watch *United States of America - SyFy and Hulu *France - SyFy *Germany - ProSieben *Turkey - D-Smart *Italy - AXN Sci-Fi *Poland - Sci-Fi Channel *Slovenia - Sci-Fi Channel *Croatia - Sci-Fi Channel *Kosovo - Sci-Fi Channel *Macedonia - Sci-Fi Channel *Serbia - Sci-Fi Channel *Montenegro - Sci-Fi Channel *Bosnia Herzegovina - Sci-Fi Channel *Albania - Sci-Fi Channel Themes Opening End Credits Cancellation On 21 February 2013, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Primeval: New World had been cancelled after a single season. Low ratings for the series caused Space and Bell Media to decide against renewing the show for a second season. However, attempts have been made to try and change the decision to cancel Primeval: New World and get the show renewed for a second season.http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/renew-primeval-new-world/ References Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-off Media